La proposición de mis sueños
by Dan Felton
Summary: "No importa si el amor es correcto o incorrecto, perfecto o imperfecto lo que importa es que sea sincero" -Llamame cursi o todo lo que quieras, pero, ¿Te casarías conmigo? -Yes [SpUk][OS]


IMPORTANTE:

Fanfic inspirado en una...Umm... ¿Publicación? De Whisper "19 Mujeres Confiesan Cómo Desean Sus Propuestas De Matrimonio *inserte emojis de anillos*". Aunque debo admitir que las confesiones son la idea original y yo solo hago mi versión de ellas en un lindo escrito de mi OTP hetaliana.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas. Posible OoC, cliché, uso de lenguaje inadecuado y creo que es todo...

Algún error por favor comentarlo y trataré de solucionarlo.

Creo que me gustaría dedicar este pequeño escrito aJiEre369quien me mostro que también aquí en Wattpad hay fans de esta pareja...

Título: Mascota

Confesión de Whisper: "La proposición de mis sueños seria que mi pareja me llevara a ver cachorros y alguno tenga el anillo amarrado al collar."

— ¿Dónde has estado?— Pregunto Arthur tratando de ocultar la preocupación impregnada en su tono de voz. Antonio sonrió apenado mientras trataba de moverse lo menos posible, pues parecía que con cada movimiento que hacia solo lograba empapar más el lustroso suelo de madera.

Al ver las condiciones en las que el moreno había llegado Arthur solo pudo murmurar un «Espera por favor» mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Antonio suspiro algo abatido mientras observaba el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—Ahora si la hemos liado, ¿Verdad?— Pregunto el castaño a la pequeña criatura que se resguardaba dentro. Como respuesta solo recibió un ligero "Meow (1)", esto simplemente aumento su sonrisa, llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo para poder acariciar la cabecita del felino logrando que este emitiera un leve ronroneo.

—Deberías comenzar a desvestirte si es que no quieres pescar un resfriado— comento Arthur, finalmente llegando del cuarto de baño con un par de toallas —. Porque no quieres resfriarte, ¿Verdad?— pregunto este como quien pregunta a un niño pequeño, eso solo logro aumentar la vergüenza inicial de Antonio quien asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Creo que deberíamos secar primero a este amiguito— Comento el hispano mientras sacaba al felino del interior de su chaqueta, el pequeño gatito tenía todo el pelaje pegado al cuerpo mientras temblaba levemente de frio—. Lo encontré mientras volvía y pensé que nuestro Maneki-neko (2) necesitaba algo de...mmm... ¿compañía?

Arthur soltó un leve bufido que se encontraba entre la delgada línea, de lo que podía interpretarse, entre lo molesto y lo divertido.

—De acuerdo, pero tú comienza a secarte también

Antonio asintió mientras comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta, sin percatarse que de ella había caído una pequeña cajita negra.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? ¿Acaso no recibiste mis llamadas? Te estuve buscando por casi dos horas—Reprocho Arthur—. La rana ni siquiera sabía dónde te habías metido

—Lo siento, es que tenía que ir a recoger algo, como no lo habían terminado todavía me tuve que esperar un rato y cuando salí del negocio parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo

—Sabes que eso no explica lo de no contestar mis llamadas, ¿Verdad?

—Es que fue algo muy tonto... ¡Te vas a reír!— acuso Antonio mientras su cara comenzaba a teñirse de un fuerte rubor. Arthur simplemente elevo una ceja con incredulidad —.Bien— mascullo Antonio—. Cuando me dirigí a la parada del autobús me resbale de la acera y termine todo empapado, después de levantarme me refugie de la lluvia y saque mi teléfono y ¡Oh sorpresa, la maldita porquería ya no funcionaba!

Arthur no puedo contenerse y dejo escapar una sonora carcajada, al menos ya tenía una compensación por el mal trago que le había hecho pasar Antonio.

— ¡Te dije que te reirías!

—Lo siento, lo siento— contesto Arthur tratando de recobrar la compostura y fallando en el intento—. Es que, ¡dios! Sí que el universo te odia— Completo este entre risas

—Claro, pero cuando te pasa a ti ya no es gracioso— Contesto Antonio haciendo un mohín dolido que le duro poco al ser contagiado por la cantarina risa del rubio—Bien lo acepto, si es gracioso

Ambos continuaron con sus respectivas tareas, Antonio de secarse y Arthur de secar al pequeño gatito, en un silencio reconfortante; Las pequeñas ventajas de conocer tanto a una persona que hacen que las palabras suelan sobrar en un ambiente cómodo y familiar.

— ¡Bien, listo! Este amiguito, ya está seco— anuncio Arthur, después de un tiempo, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el suave, y levemente húmedo, pelaje del felino —. A propósito, ¿Cómo piensas llamarle?

— ¿Draco Mewfoy (3)?

— ¿En serio Antonio?

—Vale no, que tal...mmm...— Antonio mordió su lengua, un gesto que tenía la manía de hacer cuando pensaba—. ¿Qué tal Lucky Luke (4)? Ya sabes la vieja serie de historietas

—Lo siento, creo que no me suena (5)

—Mmm...I'm a poor lonesome cowboy, and a long way from home (6) — Tarareo Antonio pero aun así no logro espabilar al rubio—. Bien, luego te lo enseño— Suspiro este—, pero se llamara Lucky Luke

No paso mucho tiempo de la, muy húmeda, llegada de Antonio al departamento cuando habían comenzado a preparar la cena, algo sencillo puesto que habían planeado ir a un pub a cenar pero con la lluvia torrencial eso ahora mismo sería imposible. Observando sus reservas de alimentos, las cuales eran muy escasas pues normalmente solían comer fuera, Antonio decidió preparar algo fácil, sencillo y rápido, unos omeletts, ¡Vamos, que incluso Arthur, con sus nulas habilidades gastronómicas, podría hacerlos a la perfección!

Mientras que Antonio comenzaba a batir los huevos, Arthur iniciaba su propia labor auto impuesta, preparar el té, era ya una costumbre que tenían, parecía que desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, hace más de tres años, solo tomaban aquella bebida caliente, o fría si es que hacía mucho calor.

—Pásame unos tomates— había dicho el moreno mientras buscaba un cuchillo y la tabla para picarlos —Están en la parte de abajo, creo

Cocinar era una tarea que Antonio disfrutaba, aunque a veces fuera demasiado flojo para hacer algo y prefiriera morirse de hambre, también era una tarea que se había auto impuesto por dos sencillas razones, uno: No quería ver su cocina en llamas, dos: Arthur no tenía talento para la gastronomía (aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de sus habilidades en la pastelería pues ahí parecían ser contradictoriamente excepcionales, especialmente con aquellas recetas que podían ser acompañadas por una buena taza de té)

No tardaron mucho en preparar la cena dos pares de omeletts, unos con extra tomate para Antonio y unos normales para Arthur.

Finalmente cuando acabaron la cena Arthur se dirigió a buscar al pequeño felino, o como fue bautizado por el ibero, Lucky Luke, encontrándolo en la sala jugando con una pequeña caja negra. Curioso se acercó ahuyentando a Lucky y tomando la caja. —Oh my God— murmuro asombrado, quizá aquella caja no era lo que creía que era, vale, para saber si realmente era lo que creía que era primero debería abrirla, y así lo hizo, abrió la pequeña caja encontrando dentro un par de anillos de compromiso. Asombrado tomo uno de los dos acariciándolo por instinto entre sus dedos, dentro de este se encontraba gravado en español "Te amo", mientras que el otro venia gravado en ingles "I love you".

Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos por la oleada de sentimientos que habían comenzado a invadirlo de golpe.

—Gracias por ayudarme, que ya he terminado de fregar los platos yo solo, Eh, que para eso estamos— comento Antonio en un tono burlón mientras ingresa a la sala —.Oye que ese silencio tuyo no me indica nada bueno, no me digas que Lucky ha hecho un desastre— indago, sin recibir respuesta alguna, finalmente farfullo un «Arthur»

Encontró a Arthur arrodillado junto al respaldo del sofá, cuando este le miro solo pudo murmurar un «Antonio» cargado de sentimientos; Antonio observo lo que el rubio mantenía entre sus palmas, abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras comenzaba a mascullar una letanía de insultos en su idioma natal. Observo a Arthur nuevamente y se arrodillo a su lado tomando el anillo que tenía gravado "Te amo".

—Lo lamento sabes, se suponía que sería algo más especial— sonrió Antonio algo apenado mientras se preparaba mentalmente—. Puedes llamarme cursi o todo lo que quieras, pero, ¿Te casarías conmigo? —soltó firme mientras colocaba el anillo en la palma del rubio logrando que los ojos de este solo se cristalizasen más. Arthur simplemente ya no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzo contra Antonio en un beso cargado de sentimientos.

—Yes— respondió este—. Te amo— susurro en español, con un acento claramente inglés, antes de volver a unirse en un próximo beso.

Después de un tiempo donde solo compartieron besos llenos de sentimientos y leves caricias interrumpió Lucky con un leve maullar comenzando a restregarse entre sus cuerpos. Antonio solo logro sonreír aún más, quizá todavía no eran una familia oficial pero muy pronto lo serian.

1) Al parecer el maullido de un gato tiene diferentes formas de escribirse de acuerdo con el idioma, en español seria "Miau", pero estéticamente me pareció mejor escribirlo en inglés "Meow" para completar el "chiste" del nombre para el gato.

2) Maneki-Neko es el nombre, en japonés, que recibe el tan famoso "Gato de la suerte"

3) Draco Mewfoy es un juego de palabras tomando el apellido del famoso rubio platinado de Harry Potter, "Malfoy", y la escritura en ingles de un maullido, "Meow"

4) Lucky Luke es un nombre que escogí para el minino que me dio esta página (Que por cierto me enamoro) nombresdegatos (punto) eu

4.5) Lucky Luke (Tomado de Wikipedia) es una serie de historietas franco-belga, parte parodia y parte tributo al mítico lejano oeste, protagonizada por el vaquero homónimo. Creada por el dibujante belga Morris para el Almanach 47 de Spirou en 1946, a partir de la 9ª historia contó con varios guionistas [...] Lucky Luke es uno de los cómics más populares de la Europa continental.

5) (Tomado de Wikipedia y levemente editado) Extrañamente, se han publicado pocas aventuras del vaquero en el idioma inglés. (He ahí la explicación de que Arthur no lo conociera)

5.5) En español, sus historietas cortas (las menos destacadas de la serie) aparecieron en la revista "Fuera Borda" (una revista juvenil española de historietas publicada entre 1984 y 1985 por la editorial Sarpe, [...] fue el último intento de publicar en España una revista de cómic europeo juvenil) (La explicación de porqué Antonio la conoce, que no es tan viejo realmente, en mi imaginación fue Paulo, Portugal, quien las compraba y años después Antonio termino por leerlas)

6) (Creo que no he dicho que amo Wikipedia...) Al final de cada historieta, [...] Lucky Luke cabalga hacia el sol poniente, cantando "I'm a poor lonesome cowboy, and a long way from home" ("Soy un pobre cowboy solitario, y estoy lejos de mi hogar")

OMAKE (Sé que no es un maga pero YOLO)

Lo que Antonio no conto en su historia es que realmente Francis si sabía dónde estaba puesto que él (y Gilbert) le había ayudado para organizar una cena para poder pedirle matrimonio a Arthur cuatro días después de que este comprara el anillo, pero tranqui que la cena no se canceló después de todo.

OMAKE 2

Ubicado un día después de lo acontecido.

Antonio llego cansado, del trabajo mientras se fregaba la nariz con la manga del suéter que en esos momentos traía, vale que podría ser primavera y todo lo que quisieran pero el, y su bendita suerte, eran especiales y por eso podía estar resfriado aunque afuera dieran más de veinticuatro grados.

—Achoo! —Estornudo; Después de eso simplemente se fregó, si otra vez, su ya sonrosada y lastimada nariz con la manga de su suéter, que por cierto era muy rasposo— ¡Odio mi vida!


End file.
